Whip Cream,Bikinis,Thunder,and Dogs
by MMurray978
Summary: ONE SHOTS of Eli and Clare. What happens when you involve Clare and ELi with bikinis,Thunder,Whip Cream, and Dogs?
1. Bikinis,Music, and Thunder

This is a lame one shot but I was bored and wanted to write :) I will update my story Baby Blue Eyes no later then Thursday!

**

* * *

Bikinis, music, and Thunder**

**Clare's POV**

I can't believe Eli had won the bet! We had bet on how long it would take for Adam to ask Fiona out. I bet 2 weeks while Eli bet 2 days. Sure enough 2 days later we got the call that Adam officially had a girlfriend. Since I had lost the bet, I would have to wash Eli's Morty. At least it was a hot day so I wouldn't care if I got soaking wet, since I was already dying of how hot it was.I decided to wear my blue and brown bikini. It was my only two piece bathing suit and I mentally thanked Ali for making me buy it last year. I threw on some Mudd ripped up jean shorts that barely made it to my knees and a grey one shoulder t-shirt. I looked in my mirror, satisfied with what I was wearing, I ran down stairs before grabbing my cellphone and my house keys.

I locked my house door before walking down the street to Eli's. I had a towel draped over my shoulder and my bathing suit on underneath my jean shorts and a shirt. When I arrived at the street where Eli lived, I could see him already outside and the things needed to wash Morty beside him. Eli was looking at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently. I decided to take my time even more since it was fun to see him mad. When I had made my way to his house, he had his back towards me and seemed mesmerized by the sky.

"Hey Eli, you ready to wash Morty?" When he heard my voice, he turned around and already had a smirk plastered on his face. "Just waiting for you Edwards." He had on a fitting black shirt and some white swimming shorts. He pointed towards the hose and moved his eye brows up and down suggestively. "Do you want to soap or wash down Morty?" I debated for a few seconds before deciding on doing the soap. I grabbed a bucket and a sponge and made my way to Morty.

I waited for Eli to water down Morty before I started scrubbing Morty. After a few minutes of silence, I asked for the hose. Eli jerked the hose away from me and started spraying the car. He got me all soaking wet in the process. "Hey! Not on this shirt!" I glared daggers at him while he smirked that annoying smirk. I took off my shirt since I didn't want to get it any more wet then it already was. I throw it to the side and looked back at Eli. His mouth immediately dropped when he saw what type of bikini I was wearing. I blushed a little and had to snap my fingers a bit to get his attention back to my face.

"Like what you see Goldsworthy?" I laughed when all he did was nod his head. "Since we're stripping shirts, might as well do it too." He took off his shirt and now I was the one starring at his chest. His chest was like the perfect chest. His chest was tan and chiseled smooth. _If only I could touch it and lick it. Clare! What are those types of thoughts! I shouldn't be having those. _"Well I'm not taking my shorts off so sorry." I smiled after saying that. "Besides, shouldn't we be washing the car, not starring at each other?" I stated before taking the hose out of his hand.

**Eli's POV**

When Clare had stripped her shirt off, I knew she was going to be the death of me. I had never seen her stomach or her- I mean without a shirt on. _She was ravishing and had curves alright! The way her hips swayed back and forth when she walked. _I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my brain but hey, those thoughts were normal; since I was a teenage guy with hormones. When I stripped my shirt off, I saw her starring at my abdomen hungrily. There was no denying the sexual tension that was going on. I excused myself and ran into the house and grabbed my IPod and speakers. I ran back outside and set up my music. _Hope Clare doesn't mine, since she isn't exactly the person who was into heavy metal music._

When I had picked the song, I cranked up the music and went back to washing Morty. Clare was busy on the other side while I kept sneaking peeks at her. _Who ever thought that Saint Clare would be at my house, washing Morty in a bikini!_ I started paying attention to the music that was being played.

Into the night  
Desperate and broken  
The sound of a fight  
Father has spoken  
We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell  
Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken  
We stole our new lives  
Through blood and pain  
In defense of our drea-

All of a sudden the music stopped. I turned my head to see Clare yank my IPod out of the dock and replace it with hers. I started to protest. "Clare, c'mon that was a good song!" "Ugh! Eli I have no clue how you listen to that, what you call music!"She leaned down the pick a song and smiled at me. "You'll love this song Eli." I didn't say anything to that comment. When the music started, Clare opened her mouth and started singing with it.

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

Clare put her hand out in front of me and waited for me to take it. _Great, she wants to dance. _I gave her my hand and she put her other hand on my shoulder. I put my other hand lightly on her lower shoulder blade. We started to move slowly as the music went on.

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

I smirked at Clare when I heard how cheesy the lyrics were. But it was true; it was like catching lightning the chance that I had found Clare. She was able to accept me for who I was but was I ready to tell her about my past?I moved both my hands to her lower back while she moved both her hands to behind my head and started playing with my hair. In the background, Eli could hear some thunder start up. _Go figure. _ I kissed her forehead when the song was fading away as it ended. We put our foreheads against each others, not wanting this moment to end; ever.


	2. Dogs,Dogs, and MORE Dogs

Ok, another one-shot. Got this idea when my friend asked if I wanted a puppy today at school. Raced home, did my homework and the started the one-shot. While reading this,look up on google images a Great Swiss Mountain Dog. They are adorable and it seemed like the type of dog that fit Eli. It's a black with a white stomach and sorta brown legs. Cute dog and thought it fit Eli and Clare for some reason. :) Reviews are loved and enjoyed to read :D

**

* * *

Eli's POV**

My grandpa Joe had finally let up on me being able to get a puppy. Since he was always at work, I was practically alone all the time. Sure I had Clare and Adam but when I got home I was alone until grandpa Joe came home. I was ready to go get a puppy since I had been at least 12 years old. I didn't care what type of dog it was- short, tall, fat, skinny; I could care less! All I wanted was a puppy of my own. _Gosh, I sound like a little annoying kid._I texted Clare asking her if she wanted an escape from her parents. she texted back, " that would be gr8t! Pick me up in 10 min." I got off my couch and got Morty's keys and headed out the door.

I cranked up Morty and started towards Clare's house. I sped it up since I knew that Clare would want to get the furthest away from her parents as fast as she could. When I got to her street,I saw her already walking my way. _Guess she was pretty excited about seeing me._I smirked at the thought but I would never tell Clare that I enjoyed around being her. I got out of the car and opened the door for her. She smiled when she saw that I had opened the door for her and quickly hoped in. I starting jogging to my side, in front of the car. I was starring at Clare while making my way to my side. She was cute when she smiled at me, her blue eyes radiating. _Damn, she's turned me into a sap!_ While I was too busy starring at Clare, I lost my footing.I fell straight on my face, in front of Clare. I fell face forward with my head smacking the gravel pretty hard. I groaned at the pain and embarrassment.

I turned over, lying on my back I noticed Clare get out of Morty and run to the front of the car. _Did I seriously just do what I think i did!And right in front of my girlfriend._ "Eli oh my gosh, are you alright?" I slowly shook my head back and forth, signaling that I wasn't. " Could you help me up?" She nodded her head and held out her hand for me to take. I took it and she pulled me up. _Dang, for a petite girl she's pretty damn strong! _I turned the other way towards my car door but suddenly I felt that I was being pulled back. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder and saw Clare smiling at me.

"Who said you could let go of my hand? Cause I certainly didn't." I came back to where I had been standing and faced her. She got real close to my face and whispered, " I think you need a kiss for your fallen ego." I let go of her hand and put my index finger lightly on my chin, "thinking" about what she had just proposed. I shrugged my shoulders before smirking at her and capturing her lips. I wrapped my hands around her waist while she snaked her hands around my neck. _I could never get use to this! I need to fall more often! _She pulled her hands apart from behind my neck and pulled her lips away. She looked around and started to blush. " I think if we're going to continue this, then we should do it somewhere else other then my street!" I smirked before helping her get into the car. Well actually she helped **me** get into the car, without falling!

Once we had buckled up and I had started driving then did she ask where we were going. " Edwards, today we're going on the expedition to the dog shelter and you're going to help me pick out a puppy. I felt like a school girl who had just learned a rumor, since I was practically squealing at Clare about getting a puppy. " Awww! So Grandpa Joe finally decided to let you? I can't wait see all the cute puppies. Hit the gas Goldsworthy!" I laughed before obeying Clare by hitting the gas. Soon we passed the sign that read, " Toronto Dog Shelter." Clare started to jump up and down in her sit and didn't stop until I had parked Morty and turned him off. We got out and started towards the door of the shelter.

_ And the adventure begins..._

**Clare's POV**

When Eli and I entered the shelter, I could hear the puppies and dogs barking. We made our way to the receptionist and asked about the shelter. She gave us all the information about the shelter and then a teenage boy came up and we started the tour. Hunter, our tour guide, showed us the kennels with the puppies. I asked if I could play with a few and Hunter said yes! I opened the door and sat down and started playing with the puppies around me. Eli kneeled down and tried to get this little german shepherd pup to let him pet him but the pup wouldn't dare get close to him. _I'm right with you pup, I would be terrified of Eli. Since he's all in the black and such a "tough guy." _I started laughing out and caused weird looks from Eli and Hunter.

After about an hour of playing with the puppies, I saw Eli sitting on the ground Indian style. I went over and crawled in his lap. I think he was alittle surprised at first but than got used to the idea of me being in his lap. All of a sudden, a tiny black puppy came running to Eli. He started licking Eli's hand that was laying on the ground. Eli yanked his hand back at the sudden wetness from the dog. Then he saw the puppy and immediately picked him up. The puppy sat in Eli's hands while I climbed out of lap. I faced Eli while still sitting and smiled when I saw that Eli was bonding with the pup. " I guess you found the puppy you're going to get Eli?" Eli looked up at me and stared into my eyes. I could see the excitement in his eyes, that was the only response I needed. I got up from the ground and brushed my jeans off.

I held out my hands for the puppy so Eli could get up without hurting the pup or scarring it. He slowly handed me the pup and quickly got up and stretched out his back. _Guess someone's getting old!_ We got out of the kennel room and quickly made our way back to the receptionist. She smiled at us and handed Eli the forms and papers for adopting the he did that, I held the puppy and started asking questions about the puppy to the receptionist. " So what type of breed is this?" " You're adopting a Great Swiss Mountain Dog." She smiled after she had said that and then went on. " They only shed once or twice a year so that shouldn't be to hard on the furniture. They are naturally farm dogs so they like to work hard. Fast runners and strong. " Eli handed back the forums and information back to the lady all filled out. "Thanks for adopting this little guy. Hope you have fun raising him. Stop by any time if you have any more questions and I would love if ya'll stopped by so I can see how he's doing." She waved as we headed out the door.

There was a pet store right next door; so we headed straight to that. The puppy was asleep in my hands and wasn't heavy at all. We swiftly got all the things needed. Eli's grandpa had left him a few hundred dollars to spend on the things needed for the pup. He got the food, water bowl, a collar, a leash, a couple of bones, chew toys, and a soft large brown pillow for him to sleep on. When we had put all the thins in the trunk of Morty, we got into the car and drove off towards Eli's house. Eli must've forgotten about the puppy being asleep and cranked up some loud music. The noise scarred the puppy and he started whimpering.

He jumped out of my lap and ran into Eli's. Eli picked him and and cradled him to his chest. I turned off the music and watched Eli with the pup. I whispered, " Puppies love hearing the heart beat, it calms them down." He nodded his head and put the pup right on his heart. In no time the puppy fell back asleep, listening to the sound of Eli's heart. Eli drove with one hand back to his house. He turned off the car after parking it and we sat there silently. I crossed my arms over my chest and stated, " Eli, I think you care more about the puppy then me!" I was being sarcastic and Eli caught on. He said back, " Oh Blue Eyes, I will always care for you and the pup!" We kissed and it lasted for a few seconds until the puppy started whimpering again.

"I think we should let him go outside and use the bathroom." I suggested before getting out of the car. I grabbed the puppy from Eli's arms and made my way to the backyard through the black gate on the side of the house. I left Eli to get all the necessities into the house. The puppy was alittle more important. I sat down in the cool grass and sat the puppy looked around, probably wondering where in the world he was. He started back towards me but then stopped. He had seen Eli come outside from the sliding door. He took off towards Eli trying to get Eli's attention by trying to bark.

Eli saw him coming towards him and went down on his knees and grabbed the puppy. He took him in his arms and lifted him up to the sky. Eli was truly smiling at the little guy. Eli lowered him down to his face and the pup started licking Eli's nose. I laughed from where I was sitting in the grass at these two. _This is going to be loads of fun!_ Eli made his way to me and sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. " What are we going to name him?" Eli muffled into my hair, since my head was still on his shoulder, "You can name it Blue Eyes." I thought for a few seconds which turned into minutes.

Names of dogs ran through my mind but none of them seemed like one that Eli or the pup would like. I deciced to joke around with Eli with a dog name. "Hey Eli, what about the name Eliot?" _I knew he **hated** that name due to some kid he knew always calling him that when he was like in the 5th grade_ " He rapidly turned his head and faced me then said, " Not happening Edwards!" I laughed and so did he. "Besides, if you did name him Eliot, I would have competition for your affection Edwards." He smirked while I blushed. I got on my knees and face him. He lifted one of his eye brows and then I kissed him. It didn't last long when I finally had the right name for the puppy. I pulled away and said, "What about Bandit?" Eli opened his eyes and smiled. We knew we had found the perfect name.

We fell on our backs touching the cool grass and our hands touched ever so lightly. Then Bandit came over and climbed up on my chest. He seemed to be happy with his new name. I was glad and so was Eli. I looked at Eli and he looked at me. Our eyes connected and we both knew that we were on the next adventure of our lives.


	3. Don't Go

**Hey Guys :) **sorry I haven't updated Baby Blue Eyes. I had the document saved on my computer but somehow it got deleted and I can't find my notebook where the chapter is written. So, know I have to re-write it! This one -shot is just one that had been brewing in my mind. I was wondering what would happen if Clare had to move to the States and leave Eli behind. REMEMBER ITS JUST A ONE-SHOT AND WILL NEVER HAPPEN IN MY STORY :) Hope you like it. The song played is Don't Go by the Latency. GREAT SONG :)

P.S-CeCe and Bullfrog are sorta in this.

P.S.S- please comment and review :)

**

* * *

**

**Don't Go **

**Clare's POV**

My mom had sat me down for a talk earlier this morning and see told me that she and I were moving to the States in 2 weeks. She told me that she had found a job that she just couldn't pass up. I knew I should've been happy for her but I wasn't. I didn't want to leave. Why now though? My relationship with Eli was going strong and Adam wasn't feeling like such a third wheeler anymore, since he got a girlfriend. There was no way I was going to drop this bomb on Eli, especially right now. It had been 3 months since we had rescued Bandit from the Shelter. Eli was in love with him and so Bandit. Bandit hated being left alone at the house so we usually took him to the park for our dates. I loved it! Eli would ask me from time to time if I hated having to have Bandit with us all the time and I always said no. Eli just nodded and went back to playing ball with him.

I would have to start packing up soon and I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't know when it would be the right time to tell Eli about me moving. I had tried to ask my mom if I could just rent a condo near Degrassi and stay in Canada but she dismissed the idea. She said she didn't want to have to move alone and then I would always ask her then why were we moving and she because we **had **to. _Maybe she does but not me. _The week passed by quickly but everytime I saw Eli, I thought I was going to burst with not telling him. I knew I wasn't being a good girlfriend but it never seemed like the right time to tell him. We were always with Bandit at the park playing frisbee or throwing the ball. Adam and his girlfriend would sometime tag along and I knew it was never the right time with them around. So to make it short, we were never alone. What if I just broke up with him, then moving would be a lot easier; for both of us. But then I would feel guilty for just breaking up with him due to me moving. I dismissed those thoughts and went on with the week.

**2 weeks Later...**

I only had a week left in Canada and I texted Eli to meet me at the Dot. He had gotten a job there and I didn't know if he had shift today. He texted back and said he was working and he was on his lunch break. I grabbed my cell phone and keys and headed out. Five minutes later, I was walking through the Dots door. I looked behind the counter and didn't see Eli. Then 2 arms wrapped around my waist. I put my small hands over the big ones that were wrapped around me. I turned my head the side to see Eli's green eyes. He smirked at me and I smiled back. I whispered in his ear, " We need to talk." Instantly his face fell and his hands dropped from my waist. I grabbed his hand and lead him out the door. We sat down in some chairs, looking at each other. I was still grabbing his hand and didn't let it go. As soon as we sat down, Eli looked at me and said, "What's wrong?" " Cleveland it what's wrong."

Eli lifted one eyebrow and said,"What?" I took a deep breath and said, "I'm moving and it's to the States." I whispered quietly, then looked down at my hand that was sitting in my lap. Eli let go of my hand and sat back in his seat. "You can't though, is this some type of joke Clare?" I shook my head no and started crying. I looked up and saw him with tears in his eyes too. "We move in 1 week." I got up from my seat and around to his seat. I grabbed both his hands and pulled him up, he obligated. He wrapped me in a hug and we cried. He tried being strong but I knew it would be hard for him.

**A couple of Days Later...**

Eli had helped me pack up most of my room and I only had 2 more days left. We had spent every possible moment together. We did everything, from star gazing and me falling asleep in his arms to just hanging out with CeCe and Bullfrog. We decided not to talk about me leaving since we knew it would be to hard. I cherished all the memories I was making with Eli, Bandit, and even Adam. I took my camera everywhere and took pictures of everything. I had snapped a few of Eli asleep on his hammock outside with Bandit curled up in a ball on his chest. _Talk about cute! _I wasn't ready to leave these two without me.

The next day, my last day in Canada, was a sad day. I took my video camera to the Dot to film my boyfriend in action. When I got there, I saw that there wasn't anybody at this earlier hour. I saw Eli cleaning the counter and asked him, " Where's Peter?" "Oh, he went to Kenya to visit your sister Darcy, so I'm in charge until Ryan comes in later on today." I turned on my video camera and started filming Eli working. " Well here we have my sexy and cute boyfriend working at the Dot!" I spoke out loud and he winked at the camera. "So Clare, why are you filming me? I mean I know I'm sexy but why need to record me?" "This is my Clare documentary and you've been a part of my life. Could you please just smile at the camera!" "How can I if by tomorrow I know you'll be on a plane and then living like 10,000 miles or even more away from me." I smiled at him and finally he smiled at the camera. For the next couple of hours I watched Eli and filmed him._ this would be the last time I would be able to see him. Speaking of my boyfriend, where is he? _

I looked around the Dot but no sign of him anywhere. Then I turned around and saw him kneeling on one knee with a ring in his hand. _So glad I'm still filming. _"Clare Edwards, will you marry me?" "Are you serious?" "Totally 100 percent. I love you and I wanna get married. " "What kind of idiot has that kind of idea? "The kind that will try anything that will keep you from leaving me. " Wh... what, you've lost your mind." Eli was on the verge of tears but forced him to say, "Why... why is this so crazy?" " I can write an encyclopedia on why it's crazy." "Well then, start writing because I'm not taking a no for an answer." I grabbed my video camera and ran out of the Dot.

I went to the park where Eli and I would always hang out at. I found a tree and sat by it, with my back resting on it. I didn't cry but instead watched the footage I had captured of Eli today. " And here we find the boyfriend working." " Boyfriend is not in the mood." Eli replied back grimly. " This isn't still photography, look alive!" "Look around, it's dead in here." I laughed when I saw my myself turn the camera a 360 degree and saw that indeed Eli had been right about it being dead at the Dot. "When it gets like this, I need you to entertain me." Eli replied alittle happier. " Which you won't be able to do once you're 10,000 miles away." "Imagine me there,missing you; thus the point of me making my Clare perk up and let me see the Eli I fell for." I watched Eli on the camera and then he smiled. _I was really going to miss him. _

**Few Hours Later...**

I found myself going back to the Dot and finding Eli outside packing up all the ice cream extras. It had been Ice Cream Friday. I went straight to him and said, "Can we talk about it?" I folded my arms over my chest and watched him put more things away before he answered me. "Not unless it's a yes." Then it'll be a hundred years of solitude." Eli turned from me so I could only see his back while he cleaned off some tables. His silence was starting to annoy me. "Fine, I'll talk. Ok, I'm sorry but I know you meant well; but us getting married but solve our problems. " I saw his head perk up after I had said that but I still couldn't see his face. I went on, " In fact I think our parents would kill you. First you then me and then you again." I waited for him to respond but all I heard was silence. "Seriously Eli!Is how you're going to be?"

Then he turned around and reached down to get something off the ground. I looked in the box of ice cream things and found some chocolate syrup. I popped it open and when he stood up, I squirted it all over his black shirt. ' What the hell are you doing?" "Finally, the boyfriend speaks!" I could tell that Eli was getting mad. Then he spoke again, "Oh yeah, then here's what he has to say!" He picked up a can of Whip Cream and sprayed it all over my head. After getting sprayed with whip cream, I wiped it form my eyes and said, " Oh no you didn't!" After that, it was war.

We started spraying each other with whip cream and chocolate syrup. We were laughing and squealing like little girls. Eli cried out, "I'm going to stink later!" I laughed some more and sprayed some more chocolate syrup all over him. He was covered in chocolate syrup while I was covered with Whip Cream. After about 30 minitues of the fight I exclaimed, "See, this is the Eli I'm going to miss. " After I had said that, Eli's face turned dark and then he walked away from me. He just walked away from me. I knew he was going home. I picked up all the stuff and put them on the counter in the Dot. I locked the door and raced home. I got home and ran upstairs. I jumped in the shower with my clothes on and cried.

Eli's POV

After Clare said that she would miss me after our desert fight, I just walked away. I couldn't deal with the fact that my girlfriend was moving tomorrow and I didn't want to have to deal with it.I shut the front door of my house behind me as I walked in. My mom turned around from where she was on the couch reading a book and looked at me form head to toe. "Do I want to know?" I inhaled and exhaled slowly and said, "I'm going to my room." She chuckled and said, "Since when do you want to go to your room? Even when I send you to your room you never go." "It's just been a long day." I held back the tears the were wanting to flow out. " To long not to have a Guitar Hero marathon?" She asked. It was nice having CeCe want to play Guitar Hero with me, but right now wasn't exactly the right moment.

Six o'clock on a Friday night  
Tell myself that it's alright  
But it's not enough, it's not enough

I'm gonna light up the town tonight  
So I can try, to say goodbye  
But it's not enough, it's not enough

Well I want you to know that  
You're all that I wanted, now  
Well I'm begging you, please

I stood there while she rambled on if I wanted to play. She even had said that I could kick her ass at it. _Wow! Mom saying bad words! That's definitely new. _She got up from the couch and came over slowly to me. I didn't notice it since I was so wrapped up in the thoughts about Clare moving. " I said ass and I get nothing?" I slowly turned to her and she saw my face. "Eli" She said slowly and quietly. She saw the tears that were now forming in my eyes. " She c-can't" I shook my head at the thought and CeCe came over and wrapped her arms around me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her too. She just stayed quiet while I cried on her shoulder. She knew that Clare was moving and knew that I had been avoiding the subject all week.

After crying on her shoulder for what seemed hours, I took a shower and changed. She stayed in my room while I took a shower and sat on my bed. She handed me a white t-shit and some long dark blue sweat pants to wear. _It's not my first choice of clothes that I would choose but I'm too exhausted to fight. _ I laid down on my bed fiddling with my rubiks cube while CeCe sat in my desk chair, just watching me. Then I heard a faint knock on my door but didn't look up from rubiks cube to see who it was. I saw CeCe get up from the chair and walk to the door. She walked out and standing in the door frame was Clare. She was in a blue shirt and some flowing white pants and she had something in her hand.

Don't go (don't go)  
I could say that I don't miss you but  
My heart knows (heart knows)  
That you're the one for me (you're the one for me)  
I never thought you would follow through  
I never thought I would say this to you  
Come home, 'cause I miss you

By the phone on a Friday night  
Tell myself you're on the line  
But it's not enough (not enough),  
It's not enough

I need to find something else inside  
So I can try, to make this right  
'Cause I've got enough (got enough),  
I've got enough

She came over and sat down my bed. I looked up from the rubiks cube to see her wave around the whip cream bottle that I sprayed her with. She put her hand on my chest and I slowly grabbed the whip cream bottle from her hand and starred at it for a minute or two, then I threw it to the side on my bed. I turned over to my side that wasn't facing her but I still had her hand on me that was on touching my side. It slipped off and I felt Clare lay down beside me. She put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her hand around my stomach and the other hand rested on my elbow of the hand that was resting on my side. I moved my other hand and found hers that was on my elbow and moved it to my heart, where she could feel my heart beat. I moved my head sideways so I could see her face. She was crying and wasn't trying to hide it. I moved to face her and I kissed her. I kissed her with the most passion I had ever felt in a kiss before. I wanted her to know just how much I was going to miss her...

Don't go (don't go)  
I could say that I don't miss you but  
My heart knows (heart knows)  
That you're the one for me (you're the one for me)  
I never thought you would follow through  
I never thought I would say this to you  
Never thought I would fight for you  
But you're the one for me (you're the one for me)

Don't go, I could say that I don't miss you  
But my heart knows  
That you're the one for me

Don't go (don't go)  
I could say that I don't miss you but  
My heart knows (heart knows)  
That you're the one for me (you're the one for me)  
I never thought you would follow through (follow through)  
I never thought I would say this to you  
Never thought I would fight for you (fight for you)  
But you're the one for me

Don't go (don't go)  
I could say that I don't miss you but  
My heart knows (heart knows)  
That you're the one for me (you're the one for me)  
I never thought you would follow through (follow through)  
I never thought I would say this to you  
**Come home, 'cause I miss you**


	4. Returning Home

OK, I couldn't wait to put another One-Shot to Don't Go. This is the next part to Don't Go an takes place after 4 years, It's Christmas time,like now, and it's snowing in Canada. Just remember to read Don't Go to understand this part. I will make a 3rd part, don't worry ! Hope you love it like Don't Go :D Review are pleased and LOVED ! OH and a picture of Clare's dress at the rehearsal dinner is on my profile, just copy and paste it on google;should pop up :D Sorry it's a bit long

**

* * *

**

**Returning Home**

**Eli's POV**

I glanced up at my ceiling while still in bed. I remembered what day it was today.I groaned and checked my calendar from where I was and sure enough it was that had been 4 years since I had seen those baby blue eyes starring into my green eyes. I remembered every moment that we had spent up until she had left, especially the night where I proposed to her, we had a whip cream and chocolate syrup fight, and lastly when we just laid there; on my bed, just quietly while hearing each other's heart racing. Adam and I became closer but at the same distant when Clare had left. Adam and his girlfriend,Kylie, become serious and were going to get married in 2 days. I hadn't heard from Clare since we had decided to mutally break-up over skype. The distance had taken its toll on us and I missed her to much. We had barely spoken even when we were together but the distance again, had teared us apart.

Adam tried to set me up on blind dates but none of the girls that he had set me up with were Clare. No one could ever compare to her, never. I chose not to forget about her and still had the picture that we took in the park, still on my bedside table. It was a picture of us on the swings and with me pulling Clare's ears up and down while she laughed. Adam really did want to see me happy and I was knowing that Adam was truly happy with Kylie and was jealous of how happy they were. They reminded me of how Clare and I would joke around at the Dot and then all of a sudden be mushy. It made me laugh at the memory of Adam and Kylie fighting over who was going to call me and tell me that they were engaged. I was happy for them but still knew that I should've been the one to get married before Adam. I grabbed the picture on my bedside table and looked at it, remembering that day in the park...

**Flashback**

_Adam, Clare, Eli, and Kylie were at the park just hanging out. Adam and Kylie had just figured out that Clare would be moving that Saturday; so they had invited Eli and Clare to the park. Kylie and Clare sat on the swings while they made Adam and Eli push them high and higher off the ground. Clare was having the time of her life just feeling the wind through her hair but then she felt her swing be yanked to a stop. She looked at who had stopped her only to come to a pair of green eyes and a smirk, Eli. _

_ She loved him but not right at the moment. He had just ruined her moment of "flying" and he was going to pay for it! "Clare, I think you should give me a push. Don't ya think?" Eli said while smirking and tried to get Clare to get off the swing. "Absolutely not! I was having fun swinging and then you had to go and ruin the moment!" Clare pouted. She got up and Eli took her place on the swing and then she sat on his lap. Some how they started swinging but didn't exactly go high. Kylie had brought a camera and wanted to snap a picture of Eli and Clare, so she got up from her swing and got her camera from her purse. She made it back over to where Eli and Clare were swinging and called out, "Hey, I want a picture of ya'll. So stop trying to swing and stay still!" _

_ Eli stopped the swing and Clare and he smiled as Kylie snapped a few pictures of them. Then Eli grabbed Clare's ears and moved them lightly up and down. Clare just laughed and Kylie snapped more pictures of them. Kylie said out loud, " This will definitely show up at you guys' wedding pictures!" _

**_Back to Reality_**

_ Eli remembered what Kylie had said and knew that he would've truly proposed to Clare in the future. After trying to get her to stay by proposing to her at the Dot. Only Clare knew how stupid he was at that moment. He knew that she would be the only one for him in the world. He heard his cell phone go off and got up from the bed and went to grab it. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Adam. He flipped open the phone and spoke. "Hey Adam, what's up?" "Oh Kylie and I want to talk to you, as in now." "Oh no Adam, are you getting nervous about the wedding that's going to take place 2 nights from now?" Adam laughed into the phone, "haha no, but Kylie and I really need to talk to you." "Ok fine, I'll be over in about 2 hours. Sound good to you?" "Yeah sure, any time really would be fine. See you until then." He hung up from talking with Adam after that. __What am I going to do for 2 hours?_ Eli got dressed and went down stairs to get some breakfast. He had moved out of his parents' house after graduating from Degrassi 3 years ago. Adam had also graduated with him since he had enough high grades to skip a grade and graduate with Eli.

Adam and Kylie had gotten engaged after 3 years dating but anybody could tell that they were in love. They couldn't wait a whole year of being engaged so they only waited 6 months. Adam's parents loved Kylie while Kylie's mom hated Adam but her dad loved him. He was going to be Adam's best man at the wedding while Kylie's maid of honor was flying in from the states tonight. Eli looked at the clock and saw that it had already been 2 and a half hours. "Crapp I'm late!" Eli said out loud and rapidly grabbed Morty's keys. He looked out the window to see snow falling on the ground. _Always love having a white Christmas!_ He went in the closet to get a warm leather jacket, then made it out the front door,locking it behind him. He got into Morty and sped off to Adam's.

When he got to Adam's house, he turned off Morty and got was still snowing and it was even colder. He quickly made his way to the front door;without even bothering,walked inside. The house smelled like Sugar cookies and music was playing; Christmas music was playing. Eli made it to the kitchen and saw Kylie's back. She was washing dishes and humming to "Jingle Bells." He trapped on her shoulder and she turned around. Eli was wrapped into a hug when she saw who it was. Kylie called out, " Adam, Eli's here!" Eli laughed. "Hey Kyles. What's up?" "Oh nothing much, just having to put up with the most addicted to video games guy ever." "Hey!" A voice said from behind us. I turned around and there stood Adam. He had gotten the surgery about 8 months ago and was now fully a guy. "I might be the most addicted guy to video games but I'm the man who you're about to marry! Chicks dig me and are dying to marry me, right Eli?" Kylie rolled her eyes and Eli just laughed.

After talking about how life was going for a few minutes, Adam looked at Kylie and said,"Kylie I think we might as well tell Eli." Kylie nodded and she handed me a plate full of sugar cookies. I sat down in the one of chairs at the table and narrowed my eyebrows together. "What's going on here?" Kylie sighed before answering, " Remember that I told you that my maid of honor was flying in the from the states?" I nodded and she went on, " Well it's...um..." Adam interrupted her before she could answer and said, " Ok, it's Clare." "Adam, you said I could tell Eli!" Kylie started to whine. "Kylie, sometime it's better just to rip the band-aid off!" Adam replied back. I looked at them with horror written all over my face. "Kylie, is Adam telling the truth?" Kylie nodded her head and gave me a small smile.

"Wow." That was the only thing I could say. Adam grabbed some sugar cookies that I had left on the plate and ate them. They both kept starring at me, probably thinking that I might have a heart attack. "Guys, I'm not going to have a heart attack. I'm just surprised that's all." They both sighed when I said that. They started talking to each other about the wedding while my mind drifted off to a certain blue eyed girl...

**Clare's POV**

"Ugh! I hate having a delay." I knew that I would still get to Toronto but not on time. It would be dark by the time I arrived and I had wanted to go to the park. The park where Eli and I made a ton of memories. I was 20 years old and for the first time returning to Toronto. I hadn't been back in 4 years, which meant that I hadn't seen Eli in over 4 years. We had broken up after 6 months of me moving to Cleveland. It was a mutual thing but I still had missed him. I hated my school and begged my mom to let me go back and live in Canada. She always said no and I finally gave up. I still kept in contact with Adam over the years and now I was flying home. I going to back for 2 reasons, the first one being for Adam and Kylie's wedding. I was going to be her bride's maid. The 2nd reason was to see Eli, not to start a relationship but just to see how he was.

Adam had told me that Eli was going to be his best man and that meant that I was bound to see him at the wedding. " Passenger boarding to Toronto." The voice said on the intercom. I grabbed my purse and made my way to the plane that was boarding. 30 minutes before I would be in Canada and tomorrow night was the rehearsal dinner. I smiled at the though of seeing how Eli had changed over the years but then what if he wasn't happy to see me? I forced my mind to forget that though, but still, Eli would be happy to see me right? As 3o minutes passed,I become more anxious to get to Canada. When the plane landed, I zipped through the isle and off the place. I grabbed my bag from the luggage area and made my way to the parking lot. I called a taxi that was waiting and got into it. I told them which hotel to go to, Adam and Kylie had arranged a hotel for me.

When I paid the taxi driver and made my way to the hotel's lobby, I saw Adam's head. I was glad that I had packed warm clothes. It was chilly outside so I hurried my way inside. I called out Adam's name and he turned around. He smiled and I dropped my purse and bag when he ran over and hugged me. "Oh my gosh! Adam you look so different. Let me get a good look at you." I unwrapped my arms around him and moved back a few steps to get a good look at him. The surgery had definitely gone well for him. "I'm so glad you could make it Clare. Kylie wanted to come meet you but she fell asleep watching Monsters Inc. with Eli."

"it's totally fine Adam. Does Eli know I'm here?" "Yes he does, Kylie and I finally told him today. He took it pretty well but he doesn't know that you had flown in today." I nodded and Adam excused himself to go grab my key. He hurried back and handed me the key. I kissed his cheek and climbed onto the elevator.I waved goodbye and told him that I would seem him tomorrow or tomorrow night at the rehearsal dinner. He waved back while smiling and then started walking away. When the elevator had reached my floor, I climbed off and started looking for my room; #324. I found in in no time and unlocked the door. I shut the door behind me and jumped onto my bed and fell asleep. It had been a long day but the next 2 days would be longer.

**Adam's POV**

It had been great to see Clare. She had definitely grown in the last 4 years. She was taller and leaner. She still had that spark of being an amazing best friend and I knew that she was probably more excited about the wedding since Eli was going to be there. I was worried about Eli, since Clare would be there. Kylie had wanted to tell Eli about Clare being at the wedding about a month ago but I had made her promise not to. I didn't want Eli to be mad at me for not telling him when I found out but I really didn't want him to get hurt. When Clare moved to the states, Eli would stay in his room and just walk about in school like a zombie.

He would try to hang out with me and Kylie but it like he was never fully there with us. I could tell he missed Clare, even when they had decided to part ways. Kylie and I had tried setting him up on some blind dates with some girls but it never worked out. He and I got in a fight about how he was acting one time. He was mad that it seemed like I was trying to forget about Clare and I argued that I just wanted to see my best friend happy again. He finally broke down in tears about Clare being gone and I was there for him. I tried to get him to call her but he knew that even if he had just heard her voice, then he would break down again.

Now, in about 8 hours, Eli and Clare would be seeing each other; after 4 years of not seeing each other. Adam and Kylie still had hope that Eli and Clare could get back together. Adam also knew that if Eli looked into Clare's eyes, then he would be a goner. Eli would try anything to get her back, even like proposing to her, like before she left. When Adam parked in his driving way, he sat there. Thinking about his 2 best friends and how they would react to seeing each other. Kylie saw him from the window in the kitchen and ran outside. She yanked the car door open and sat on Adam's lap. Adam didn't even notice that Kylie was on his lap until she started playing with his hair. "Adam, whatcha thinking about?" "About Clare and Eli?" "Hmmm... Do you think they'll get back together?" Adam closed his eyes thinking about that thought while Kylie continued to play with his hair. "I hope so. Let's get inside; it's freezing outside." Kylie hopped off his lap,grabbed his hand, an shut the car door behind them. "Just remember that we will_ always_ be together." Adam smiled when she said that and captured her lips.

**Next Day at Adam and Kylie's Rehearsal Dinner at Stick Finger **

**Eli's POV**

It was 5:30 P.M. and I had to be at Stick Fingers in 30 minutes. I took a long hot shower and got dressed in a white button up shirt,black dress pants,and black shoes. I got my leather jacket and drove to Sticky Fingers. I was anxious to see Clare but also dreaded it. _What if she isn't happy to see me? What if she doesn't recognize me? I mean I have changed a bit._ So many thoughts were racing through my mind as I made my way to Stick Fingers. When I parked in the parking lot, I opened the doors the the restaurant and made my way in.

The back room was reserved for the rehearsal dinner and I saw Kylie and Adam at the bar. I walked to them and sat beside them. I ordered a beer and we talked a bit. " So Eli, you excited about seeing Clare?" "Of course I am Kyles." I smiled back at her and then we decided to go to the back room and wait for the others to come. One by one people came and started talking to Kylie and Adam, mostly congratulating them. I looked around to see if Clare had walked in the door but no sign of her;yet. Then a light hand tapped my shoulder and I turned around. Standing in front of me was none other then Clare Edwards.

**Clare's POV**

I woke up at nine to see myself still dressed in the clothes that I had traveled in. I got in the tube and took a very long and relaxing shower, then got dressed and called Kylie. I asked her if she needed help with the setting up at Sticky Fingers and she immediately said yes. We met at Stick Fingers and got everything ready. The chairs in the right place and where everybody would sit. There weren't many people coming back most of them I knew. Ali,Drew,Adam's parents, his grandmother, and 2 of his closest cousins, Kylie's dad and mom, her sister,brother, and only 4 of her cousins, and also her grandparents. Adam and Kylie had decided on only having a best man and a maid of was a simple wedding but it made me love it more.

After setting up, we sat down at the bar and caught up on each others' lives. I told her that I was still in college, my last year, and majoring in Creative Writing. She of course asked me about my sad love life. I told her that I had dated on and off but nothing serious like how Eli and I had been. Currently I didn't have a boyfriend and wasn't looking for one. Kylie was planning on going to Med School once she and Adam were married and happy. They were going to start a family later on, as in 2 years maybe. It was great just talking with Kylie about how life was going. "Clare, I don't want to be a party popper but are you nervous about seeing Eli tonight?"

I knew that question was bound to be asked so I replied, "I am nervous about seeing Eli but I also can't wait. I've missed him these last 4 years and would love more then anything to give our relationship another go. I'm actually transferring to University of Toronto this semester. If he wants to give it another shot then I would be closer to him." Kylie smiled and said, " Clare, I know he wants to give your relationship another hasn't dated a girl since you left and Adam and me both know that he's missed you! Don't give up hope!" We smiled at each other and continued talking about other things.

It was around 5 by the time I got back at the hotel. I had to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. I took a quick shower, put on my white cow-neck dress, and got on my winter boots. Ali would be proud of me! I did my make up real light and then grabbed the hotel key, my purse and headed out the door. I got a taxi and went straight to Sticky Fingers. When I made it inside and to the back room, I saw Eli. He was much taller but still handsome. He seemed to be waiting for someone. I saw Ali, Drew,Adam, and Kylie all talking about something. Ali saw me and smiled real big. She pointed at Eli and I nodded back. She whispered something in Drew's ear and then he said something in a low voice to Adam and Kylie.

I walked up to Eli and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes lit up when he saw it was me. He grabbed me in a tight hug and picked me up. I hugged him tightly back and started laughing. He set me down and immediately said," Dang Edwards! You sure look different!" He smirked and I smiled back. "Well you still look the same but sexier." His mouth dropped open when he heard me say that. "Wow, did I hear what I think I heard? Clare Edwards saying I'm sexy in public! I never thought I would see the day." I blushed and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

After our little reunion, Ali came up to me and we jumped while we hugged. I hadn't seen her in 5 years and she hadn't changed a bit! "Clare, oh my gosh, you look so different!" "Thanks Ali, I love your dress!" We chattered some more and sort of caught up about her life. She and Drew had gotten back together when she had come back for her junior year at Degrassi. He had changed completely and they had been together ever since. No cheating! She whispered in my ear, " I can see that Eli can't get his eyes off of you tonight. Just keep the flirting low tonight, for Kylie and Adam's sake." She laughed when she saw me blush. _Yes, I still blush, even after all those years. _

**Eli's POV**

Clare looked completely different, she looked hot. The dress that she was wearing showed off all her curves well and she had grown. Her legs looked extremely long with the extra heigh those boots gave her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her the entire night. She sat across from me when it was time to eat and we talked the entire time. I saw Kylie wink at me from where she was sitting and I knew that she had put Clare across from me on purpose.I smirked back and mouthed thank you. She nodded back and looked back to Adam.

Clare and I knew that we would have time to talk about us but later. Tonight and tomorrow night would be all about Kylie and Adam. I couldn't wait to really talk to her though. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until I saw her tonight. I held her hand across the table while we watched the slide show about Adam and Kylie. Then the photographer wanted a picture of us so she moved to the seat next to me and we got our picture taken. After that, she didn't move back to where she was supposed to be sitting but sat next to me. I put my hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer, She slipped her hand under the table onto my left thigh. I kissed her head and smiled down at her.

When it was time to go, I drove her back to the hotel which she was staying at. She invited me to her room to talk and I decided to go. Both Adam's and Kylie's families were staying at the hotel and so were Adam and Kylie. My room was right down the hall from Clare's so we decided to talk in her room. When we got to her room, she went to the bathroom and changed into her pj's. When she came back out, she sat on her bed while I sat across from her. It was finally time to talk.


	5. Friends

**Friends**

**Clare's POV**

I looked across from me and saw that I was actually starring at Eli. It had been a good and hard four years without him and I really thought it all a dream; me, him, tonight and together. I sighed and then started to speak," I'm so sorry what happened four years ago Eli." Eli opened his mouth to say something but I held out my hand in front of him to stop him and went on. "I know we were in love with each other and the moving was hard. These last 4 years were hell for me and probably for you but we grew. I mean not just physically but overall we did start a relationship together, it would different then it was in high school. We would be adults in it, well I hope so. Again, I'm sorry for what happened 4 years ago." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

Eli opened his mouth and spoke, "I know Clare, I missed you these last four years but you're right like always. When we have a relationship again, it will be different. I will say that I now know what Adam meant and felt like when he was a third wheeler with us. I've always been jealous of Kylie and Adam's relationship. It's so carefree; it reminded me of us so much. I tried to get over you and forget about you but the more I tried, the more I knew I wouldn't be able to forget you. You've shaped me to be who I am now."Eli sighed of relief when he had said that. It was a huge weight off of his chest. I looked to my hand that was still wrapped around Clare's tiny one and smiled.

"So let's move on and talk about how life is going for us, shall we _Elijah_." Eli grimaced when I said his whole name but nodded. "So Eli how's Bandit?" His face lit up when I said his beloved dog's name. "Oh him, he's doing great! He turned 3 the other day, huge and fat! We still go to our park and throw the frisbee sometime. I think he misses you though." I smiled when he had said _our_park. The park where I had spent my last days with Adam, Kylie, and Eli all together. The park where I used to throw the ball around with Bandit. The park where Eli and me would just sit and talk, about anything. "You got any pets Clare?" I shook my head and said, "I'm planning on getting one when I move." "Oh, any idea what type of pet?" "Probably a dog; a protective dog." "Well Edwards, the dog that you chose will be your friend while I will be your protector. Deal?" "Of course Eli." I smirked but I knew Eli was telling the truth.

"So Eli how's college?" It's good, just one more year and I'm outta there!" We laughed together about what he had said. "Lucky you! I still have 2 more years!" Eli smirked even bigger, if that was possible. "What are you majoring in Edwards?" "In Creative English. You?" "Architecture. It's a blast sitting in 3 hour classes learning about math that goes in your brain and goes out the back." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice."Eli, I hate asking this but um...umm do you think we'll ever be in a relationship again?"

**Eli's POV**

After Clare had said that, I got up from the bed and sat on ground, thinking about us. I had just stated yesterday that there was no other girl in the world for me, except Clare Edwards. I knew I would eventually want to be in a relationship with her but I didn't want to rush into things. I knew that I would ask her to marry me as soon as I could. But it would be different this time. I would actually mean it, not like the time at the Dot. I truly did love Clare and so did CeCe and Bullfrog. Adam especially wanted me to be happy and he knew that by asking Clare to come back for the wedding would let me have the chance to talk to her. Kylie, Adam, Alli, and Drew all knew that we would get back together if we saw each other at the wedding. _What would I do if I didn't have these amazing friends?_

I opened my mouth and words flowed out, "Clare, I do want to be in a relationship with you. I just don't want to rush into things. I really don't want to be rejected like I was at the Dot, on one knee asking you to marry me. I do love you and always have, since our first date." I looked into Clare's eyes and she knew I was telling the truth. She pulled me into a big hug and I hugged her back.I inhaled her smell, the smell of warm vanilla sugar perfume. I let go of her and said, " You have no clue how much I missed you Clare."

She smiled up at me and pulled my head towards hers. I closed my eyes as I got closer to her lips. I could hear her breathing and her soft lips only centimeters away from me. Then as soon as I almost touched her lips, my cell phone went off. I sighed and opened my eyes to see hers open up. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open."Hello?" "Hey Eli do you know where Clare is?" I looked at Clare and handed her the phone. She took it and started talking to Adam. I excused myself and went to change into some sweat pants and a shirt.

When I came back out, Clare was watching some TV. and had on one of my old Dead Hand t-shirts and some of my shorts. I smirked and went over to where she was laying down on the bed. I said, "Who told you that you could wear one of my prized Dead Hand t-shirts Edwards?" She knew I was being sarcastic and rolled her eyes."Just get on this bed so we can snuggle." I leaned down and pulled the covers up and jumped into bed. After I had gotten settled, Clare laid her hand on my chest and put her hand lightly on my stomach. I wrapped my hand around her waist and flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. I kissed Clare's head and smiled. I finally found the show "Friends" and started watching it. Clare and I used to watch this show when we were in high school. This show definitely brought back good memories. I watched as Phoebe and Joey talked about how relationships stink.

**Clare's POV**

After Eli had gone into the bathroom, most likely to change into sweat pants and an old t-shirt; I need something to sleep in. I saw Eli's suit case and opened it. I looked around and looked under some nice shirts and pants when I found something old. I knew he would have had to bring a Dead Hand t-shirt and old shorts. I changed quickly in fear of Eli walking in on me. Yeah in the year that we were together, we never had sex. I was just never ready, I mean I was on birth control; but it just didn't feel right.

I sat on his bed Indian style and turned on the TV. and started flipping through channels. I heard the bathroom door open and in walked Eli but this time in sweat pants and an old t-shirt. He immediately said, "Who told you that you wear one of my prized Dead Hand t-shirts?"I rolled my eyes at his comment and told him to hurry up and get in the bed so we could snuggle. He obligated and got under the covers with me.

I snuggled close to him and his hand wrapped around my waist. He pulled the t-shirt up so he could feel my ivory skin. His hand was warm and he just kept his hand there. He kissed my head lightly as he flipped through channels. He stopped when he saw that "Friends" was on. I knew that he was remembering our memories of this show. It always made me crack up when I needed to get my mind off of something.

I fell asleep watching "Friends" while Eli held me in his arms securely. I knew that our relationship had work and trust to be proven but I should only worry about tonight and let tomorrow worry about itself.


End file.
